The Darkness
by TheTekkenKingdomFantasy
Summary: Riku goes to the Secret Place and is confronted by a mysterious man.


Plleeeaasee Reviieewww!!!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED OR MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku ran to his boat and started untying the ropes. He has just gotten into a fight with his best friend, Sora, and, of course, Kairi was on his side. Riku and Sora always used to fight over who would have Kairi. So one day, Sora told Riku "I'm going out with Kairi." Riku though t he was playing—until he caught them making out by the Paopu tree. He and Sora had never been the same. Sora was always busy doing things with Kairi or for Kairi.

Riku climbed inside the boat and started rowing towards the play island. He needed some time alone—away from Sora and away from his father. His father always hated him and he had no idea why. He barely talked to him and when he did, he was always cursing him out for some stupid reason. For that reason, Riku hated his father. Ever since his mother died, his father acted harsher toward him. Whenever he was in a bad mood, he took it out on Riku. He hit him, and he even starved him for days at a time on some occasions.

When Riku came to the docks on the play island, he tied his boat and stepped on the cool sand. He watched the sun start to set as he made his way to the Secret Place. Through all the green shrubs, he managed to find the hole, and he crawled in. Once he was in, he stared at the mysterious door with no handle. _Wonder where it came from. _He and Sora always joked about there being a monster hiding behind the door waiting to kill them all. Although Riku didn't say anything aloud, he felt like there was something more to that door than what met the eye. He glanced around once again, and he saw a drawing that wasn't there before. It was the same picture of Sora and Kairi looking at each other, but Sora was now giving Kairi a Paopu. Jealously and anger boiled inside of Riku as he glared daggers at the picture.

"It's not good to keep your anger inside."

"Who's that?" Riku turned around to be met with a man wearing a long cloak, with his hood covering his face.

"Are you angry, Riku?" asked the man.

"I said who are you and why do you know my name?" Riku demanded again.

The man walked closer to Riku and Riku jumped back on instinct. "Is that fear?"

"Self-Defense," said Riku. "You never told me who you were."

The man took off his hood to reveal a tanned man with long silver hair and piercing orange eyes. "I am Ansem."

Riku just stared unblinkingly at those mesmerizing eyes, not saying a word.

"Isn't it your desire to get off this island, explore new worlds?" Ansem walked closer to Riku and this time he didn't budge. "I have the power to do just that. I can take you off these islands," Ansem replied before Riku could answer the previous question.

Riku, feeling more bold, glared at him and asked, "And why would you help me out, out of all people?"

"Because I feel like you have the potential to do great things. Your emotions may make you weak, but your stubbornness is what makes you the only person that can be my apprentice."

Riku took a step back. "Apprentice?! What are you trying to do?"

"I need you to help me save the worlds. But before I do that, I need you to be my vessel…"

Riku gasped and tried to punch Ansem in the face, but he caught his fist and pulled Riku so close that their noses were touching. "Let out your emotions, Riku. Hate me. Embrace the darkness."

Ansem pulled Riku's face to his and kissed him harshly. Riku tried to break away, but his grip on him was too strong. Ansem felt his way under Riku's shirt and squeezed his nipple. Riku gasped and Ansem took that opportunity to thrust his tongue in his mouth.

Ansem started kissing his way down to Riku's neck. He started biting and sucking on his neck while Riku wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Ansem brought his hand from under Riku's shirt to squeeze his crotch.

"Oh my god," Riku moaned, grinding his hips against Ansem. No one had ever touched him this way before. God, it felt so good.

Abruptly, Ansem pulled away. Riku looked up at Ansem, blushing madly, and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Ansem walked forward, grabbed Riku's hips, and pulled him against himself. "Do you want to embrace the darkness?"

"Finish what you started," Riku pleaded.

"Do you want to embrace the darkness?" Ansem repeated as if he had never heard Riku.

"Yes! Just please…keep going."

Ansem smirked and soon clothes were scattered on the floor.

Ansem squeezed Riku's ass while he used his other hand to cup his balls. Riku groaned at his touch and started grinding his balls against Ansem's hand.

Ansem threw off his cloak and Riku was surprised to see that he was naked underneath. Ansem stroked his length and all Riku could do was stare. He was fucking huge!

"Suck it," said Ansem as he gently pushed Riku down to his knees. Riku complied.

"Oh, yeah…" murmured Ansem, stroking Riku's hair as he sucked him off. In less than a minute, Riku was swallowing his cum, most of it on his face.

"Get on your hands and knees." Riku obliged once again and he felt a finger being pushed inside him. A second. Then a third finger was pushed inside him.

His fingers pulled out only for something much bigger to go in. He wanted to scream but Riku didn't want to show any signs of discomfort. His cock went in deeper and deeper until it hit one spot that made Riku scream in pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Fuck…yeah…" Riku groaned and he knew he was about to cum.

All Riku remembered was a white hot sensation and then everything went black.


End file.
